Enter the Forbidden
by Evanescent Luminescence
Summary: After a sudden 'change of heart' and a few discoveries, students are brought back to Hogwarts with their favourite Headmaster. Wait a minute isn't he dead? Feelings are uncovered, people are changed... HPDM slash vampire fic


**Enter The Forbidden**

Author: Evanescent Luminescence

Rating M (For Mature, peoples!)

Pairings: DMxOC, DMxHP (with the OC... nothing serious)

Warnings: Slash, Yaoi, blood, gore, violence, vampire-ness, uh... MATURE subject matter, language...

Summary: After a sudden 'change of heart' and a few discoveries, students are brought back to Hogwarts with their favourite Headmaster. Wait a minute- isn't he dead? Feelings are uncovered, people are changed... and blood is spilled through a curse far worse than Avada Kedavra. Slash DMHP

A/N: This was brought up after reading a few of those someone-turns-into-a-vampire fics, and seeing how badly they were written, or how bad the plots were(Though there were quite a few good ones. I highly recommend looking for a certain one called 'falling' -nudgenudge-) So, enjoy. Oh, this is a seventh year fic. Yes, HBP happened, and I quite like to think this is very realistic. - (Which it's not. This coming from a certain voice-in-mind mind you). So, enjoy!

**Enter the Forbidden**

**Chapter One: A Change of Heart**

Harry Potter stared out the window of number 12 Grimmauld place. He was in an upstairs room, watching the rain splatter on the glass window. The beads of H2O dripped down the glass where they pooled on the wooden windowsill.

Remus had left earlier, saying that there had been a call about a boy with some information. Remus would be bringing him back here for interrogating.

Harry just sighed. It had been two months since Dumbledor's death. He had sworn that he would go look for the Horcrux's, but... he just couldn't get up. Something was calling to him, drawing him here. But he didn't understand it. What was so important about this place?

A knock on the door made him jump and look up quickly. "Who's there and what do you want?" He called out, emereld eyes watching the door cautiously.

A redhead looked in. "Hey Harry! You'd never believe who Lupin brought home!" But there was an angry scowl on Ron's face. Harry could only imagine who it was. Someone horrible. Someone that Ron didn't like. There were only a few people that he knew deserved Ron's angry scowl...

Decidedly curious, Harry stood. The seventeen year old had grown a little more. He now stood at a rather proud 5'11". His unruly mop of black hair was still an unruly mop, but everyone decided that it was his hair that gave him character. His hair and the dopey glasses he still wore. He didn't agree with correcting his vision using magic. Not now, anyways. His gorgeous Quidditch-toned body was garbed in dark blue jeans and a loose black t-shirt.

"Alright, Ron. Don't tell me, I want to be just as angrily surprised as you are." He pulled the door open the rest of the way. The only problem was that Ron was at least 6'3" now. The redhead boy would always be taller than him. Ron was dressed in light jeans and a dark green jumper with a smileyface on the front instead of an R for Ron.

"Yeah, angrily surprised is right. Bloody Hell, mate..." Ron mumbled something else, but Harry didn't catch it. He was too busy staring. Staring because they had just come down the stairs, and three people were standing at the base of said stairs.

Remus Lupin, looking... well, looking. Looking like Remus. There was Professor McGonagall, looking rather curious yet upset. But the third person, the third person was the entire explanation for Ron's sour look. Summed up in two words: Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell?" Harry cried. "What is HE doing here?" He pointed at Malfoy.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't point your finger at me, Potter. Maybe you should hear what I have to say before you go and start screaming at me."

Harry's emereld eyes narrowed. "What did you do, Malfoy?"

"That's enough!" Professor McGonagall said shrilly. "Everyone into the living room, we will talk about this civilly." He ushered everyone into the living room. Draco sat down in an armchair, Harry Ron and Remus took the couch and Mcgonagall took the other armchair. "Now, Malfoy, please explain to us what happened. Exactly as you told me."

Draco glared for a moment, and then closed his eyes and sighed. "Well, after.. that night... Severus took me back to Voldemorts headquarters. The Dark Lord was not pleased that it was not me that killed Dumbledor, and in return he killed my mother anyways." He took a strangely shaky breath before continuing. "A few days ago, Aurors killed my father. And then I realised, that the only thing tying me to Voldemort was an ass-ugly mark on my arm. I don't kill people. That's what minions are for and I'm definately not a minion. So I'm going to join the Order. I've already got plenty of information for you, so I don't see why I wouldn't be welcome."

Harry stared. "What's stopping you from being a double spy like Snape?" He asked, cautiously. He decided to avoid the topic of Malfoy's parents at the moment.

"I got rid of my mark." He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt to show a crisp white bandage wrapped around his upper arm. He unwrapped the bandage slowly. Malfoy had actually taken a knife to his own skin and cut the Dark Mark right off his body. It looked painful. When everyone was done staring, he re-wrapped his arm and pulled his sleeve down. "So am I in your good books?"

"Not yet." Harry said slowly. "You're on probation. But if you stop insulting Ron and his family and if you stop calling Hermione a mudblood, then I suppose you can be at least out of by bad book."

Malfoy sighed. "Ah well, it's a start."

"You have to tell us stuff first, Malfoy. Tell us things about Voldemort. Where is he hiding? What are his plans?" (A/N: What colour is his underwear? -cough- ignore her...-smacks EL-)

------------------------------------------------- Three and a Half weeks later -----------------------------------------------------------

"We need to get our school supplies, Remus." Harry said, waving a parchment in front of the werewolf's nose. "Though I don't really see why. Is McGonagall going to be Headmistress?" He felt that Hogwarts just wouldn't be the same without dear old Dumbledor.

"She is not going to be headmistress. You'll see when you get there. Quite a surprise, actually..." Remus chuckled. "Alright, I'll take you, Ron, Malfoy, and Hermione out to Diagon Alley later."

Harry frowned. "She's not? Oh... well, I'm going to go round everyone up and get them ready to go!" He tucked the parchment into his pocket and ran out of the kitchen to find his missing friends. '_Hmm... well, I know that wherever Hermione is Ron will be close by.'_ He heard a strange sound coming from one of the many empty rooms and glanced inside. He flushed a perfect tomato red and walked away quickly. They'd be busy for awhile...

So where was Malfoy?

He checked all the first floor rooms. He checked all the second floor rooms. He even checked the rooms that he wasn't supposed to go in. No Malfoy. Curious, Harry ventured outside and glanced around. No Malfoy. Quite stumped now, he headed back up to his room. He had just closed the door and was about to go look out the window when someone grabbed his shoulders and spun him around.

"Gah! Malfoy! Where've you been you-mmph!" Malfoy's hand covered his mouth. His grey eyes looked serious.

"Shut up for a minute, Harry. I'm being stalked by a vampire!"

Malfoy's story was so sudden and so strange, that Harry couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Are you serious, Malfoy? You think a vampire is stalking you? One, it's the middle of the day. Two, no one knows where you are. Three, the wards make a loud buzzing noise whenever someone not in the order even looks in this direction! There is no possibe way that a vampire is stalking you. Trust me."

"I am serious! It's been going on for awhile now. I didn't want to say anything earlier because I knew this would be the reaction! I couldn't tell Weasley or Granger because they're busy sucking each other's face off. If you even start to say vampire around Lupin he gets all... defencive. It's weird. You're the only person I could talk to." Malfoy pulled away from him and sighed, rubbing the side of his neck. "It started just after my mom was killed. Voldemort was getting a whole bunch of vampires on his side, but no one knew how. Apparantly he was offering several Death Eaters to them, and I was one of them. So a few of the vampires stalked me around. And when I ran away after Father's death, one of them continued to follow me. I was walking around last night 'cause I couldn't sleep and I saw him. He was staring at me. I ran back here as quick as I could but..."

Harry rested a hand on his shoulder. "You have problems." He said calmly. "And there's no way a vampire can get you in here. They're nocternal for one. And the wards won't let them even look at this place without us knowing. We're going to Diagon Alley later to buy our school stuff and you're coming with us."

He sighed and brushed off Harry's hand. "Fine, Harry."

Harry stiffened. "What did you call me?" He asked, staring at Malfoy incredulous.

"I called you Harry. That is your name, is it not? Since we're all on the same side and everything, I'm going to call you Harry." Malfoy's look was pointed. He wanted Harry to do the same.

"Alright... Draco." Harry grinned. "Come on, let's go pry Ron and Hermione apart and go to Diagon Alley!"

-----------Diagon Alley-----------------

The group apparated to Diagon Alley. A quick trip to Gringotts for Draco's money, and then they were off through the shops. Draco told Ron quite rudely that he was too tall for his robes and if he didn't allow Draco to buy him some new ones then Draco would spell the robes so that they were bright pink. Quite threatened, Ron complied, and soon had three new pairs of black Hogwarts robes. They stopped at a few places to get some of the necessary potions ingrediants, and then it was off to the bookshop.

Hermione disappeared inside the shop eagerly. Ron went glumly, Harry just went, and Draco looked quite curious. After they got the necessary books, Draco also bought one book on vampires and one book on how to avoid vampires. Hermione got a few large books and refused to tell anyone what they were about.

"I'm hungry." Ron whined, dragging the heavy load of supplies. "Can't we stop somewhere to eat?"

Remus stared. Hermione giggled. Harry stared. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You're always hungry, Weasley." Draco said simply, crossing his arms. "You can't walk around for awhile without suddenly feeling starved, can you?"

"Draco be nice." Remus said. "We'll go for lunch... where can we go for lunch?"

"We can go to the Burrow!" Ron said excitedly. "Oh I bet mum will be glad to see us!"

Draco frowned and turned his head away. He didn't want to go to the burrow. After all the rude things he had his family had done towards them? Definately not appropriate. "You guys can go. I think I'll head back to headquarters. That said, he disapparated.

Everyone stared at where he had once been. "You think it's wise to leave him there alone?" Harry asked, recalling what Draco had said about being stalked by a vampire.

"He'll be fine. Let's go to Ron's house!" Hermione said, and disapparated.

Harry shrugged. "I guess so." He disapparated.

Ron grinned. "I'm goin' home!" he disapparated.

Remus sighed. "To Ron's place." He mumbled, and disapparated.

-------------------The Order Headquarters-----------------------

Draco sighed and dumped his new school things on his bed with a sigh. He didn't want to face Ron's family right then. Not after all his rudeness. His actions couldn't be forgiven in the span of a few weeks like that. It was years of abuse from his himself and his father.

He turned and closed the blinds to his window, deciding to skip any form of meal and just sleep. He collapsed down onto the bed, not caring that he was still dressed. It didn't matter.

- - - - - - - - -

He woke up when it was pitch black outside. He frowned. "Harry? Granger? Lupin?" He called out after leaving his room. Everything was dark and silent. Slowly he crept downstairs. "Hellooooo?"

"I'm here, _Dragon_."

Draco spun quickly and pulled his wand out. "Who's there?" he asked. "lumos.." he whispered, and the wand tip lit up the dark house.

"Over here, _Dragon_."

The voice was coming from the window. Standing outside the window was a pale face with crimson eyes and long black hair. An obvious vampire.

The face grinned, showing two pointed fangs. "You found me. Open the window."

"No!" Draco shouted, backing up. "I'll not let you get me! I'll not be a vampire!"

He turned away from the window and ran into the kitchen. The vampire showed up at that window too. Eventually Draco hid in the windowless upstairs bathroom. He didn't come out until he heard Harry and Remus shouting for him.

"HARRY!" He screamed and atached himself to Harry with a firm grip. Everyone stared. "Dammit Harry the vampire was here! He was at the window and he was talking to me and-"

"Calm down, Draco." Harry said, still blinking in surprise. "So that's what set the alarms off. We all thought someone came in and murdered you, we couldn't find you!" after a moment, he frowned. "You can, uh... you can let go of me now, Draco." Harry pushed at him slightly. Draco growled and clung to him all the tighter. Not seeing any way around this, and since he was really tired, he pulled Draco up to his room (harry's room) and collapsed onto the bed. It was awkward, but he managed to make Draco let go of him long enough to get his clothes off. He then dove under the covers and told Draco to go away.

Much to Harry's horror, Draco crawled under the covers and held onto him again. It wasn't all that uncomfortable though. Draco was warm. They were both asleep almost instantly.

--------------------------------------Next Chapter: The Express ---------------------------------------------------

A/N: How did that go? Is it crappy? Is it good? Is it... well, sorta crappy sorta good? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

By the way, more reviews faster update.


End file.
